This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for laminating one or more plastics films to a substantially planar element and in particular to a method of and apparatus for laminating two plastics films one each to a respective face of an element.
In our experience, many laminating methods and apparatus are limited to accepting only elements in sheet form and cannot accept filament elements, for example steel reinforcing mesh. Further, some laminating methods and apparatus do not sufficiently weld or adhere the plastic films to the element which can result in the in-situ ingress of air, water or other contaminants between the plastic films and the element.
An object of this invention is to provide a method of and an apparatus for laminating which will accept elements in sheet and filament form and which it is hoped will go some way toward overcoming the above problems.